The Sweet Taste of Sake
by ShelteredPrincess
Summary: Lucy's drunk, and Natsu have no other reason but to guide Lucy to her own hotel room. Natsu already knew from the start that he have feelings to Lucy, so what will happen when his feelings can't be contained anymore?


_Lucy_ stumbled as she walked back to her own hotel room, she's drunk and she just want to get rid of Natsu who keeps on following her like a dog following his master.

How did Lucy got drunk? It started when she, Natsu, and Happy, just finished a mission and when they were about to go back to Magnolia, they met Erza on the way back.

Erza invited them for a night out without even inviting Gray and their other friends. Erza just said that she don't need another building to pay for, because of the damages Natsu and Gray will make. Lucy felt that Erza is lonely but she didn't bother to ask why, because she know Erza will tell her immediately. So, the whole night ended without Erza telling her friends what happened to her. That night even though Erza is lonely she managed to scare Lucy to drink with her, Erza didn't want to drink with Natsu because she knows that when Natsu is drunk he tend to break things around him. So, this brings Lucy in this situation, and she didn't even know where her friend Erza went, all she knew is that she is having a hard time to walk straight.

Lucy stumbled again, and slump down beside a wall. "Ughhhh," she can only say.

"Lucy," she heard Natsu said behind her, but she ignored it and she just closed her eyes, and she didn't even care if she sleeps in the hallway. "You can't sleep here" Lucy heard this, and she whined and she looked up and glared at Natsu. She pointed her right index figer to Natsu"You," she said. "You don't have the right to tell me, on where I'm going to sleep." she said and slump down on the floor.

She heard Natsu sighed, she felt like being carried, and she opened her eyes. "Put me down." she gave Natsu a glare like Erza. "Fine" Natsu said and put Lucy down gently on the floor.

Lucy stood up and put her left arm to Natsu. Natsu raised his eyebrow at Lucy, she looked at Natsu and smirked, "this is how you will guide me into my room."

"Ah, just like, how you guide me into my house while I'm drunk?"

"*hic* Yeeeaaah, you are right, Natsu." Lucy didn't know that the way she said that will become so seducing, so she stopped talking. On the other hand, Natsu gulped and just calmed himself, and his raging heart.

A few seconds of awkward silence between them, when Lucy speak again.

"Did you know*hic*" Lucy hicupped.

"What, Luce?"

"Female kangaroos *hic* have three vaginas." Lucy hicupped and laughed loudly. Natsu looked at Lucy in a weird way and asked "Why did you even tell me that fact?"

Lucy laughed mischievously "Well, I just thought that maybe if you want to f*ck a female kangaroo, you just need to learn this. You know, three holes to shoot your sperms" then she laughed loudly again.

Natsu just looked at her with poker face, Lucy noticed this "What? *hic* it's funny!"

"No, it's not Lucy."

"Yes, it is." Lucy said while grinning maniaclly.

"No, it isn't Lu--" Lucy shushed him with her index finger on his lips. "Shhh" Natsu looked at her lips that are put together to say the word 'shhh', he gulped.

"I *hic* have another fact, Natssssuuu!" she giggled and hicupped again. "Did you know? The first condom that was ever made is made from animal and fish intestines." she laughed again.

"And why bother telling me this again?"

"Maybe someday, the condoms in this world will be limited so you should know on how or what ingredients it is made." she laughed again.

"Goodness, Lucy. What's with your weird facts?"

"*hic* hahaha nothing." she giggled.

The silence enveloped the two of them, when Lucy started to talk again.

"You know Natsu, *hic*you're acting weird." she said looking at the ground.

"Why do you say so?"

"*hic* right now, *hic* you're acting matured" she said and looked at him.

"You're acting weird too, when you are drunk last time you even tackled me to eat the eggroll, and you even let me in the ladies' restroom because you're too scared to go there by yourself." he said and he felt like Lucy is slipping from his hold, so he straightened his hold to Lucy's arm, he looked at her, and didn't know that his face and Lucy's face are only inches apart.

He gulped, he didn't want to take advantage Lucy being drunk, and he knows to himself, that he likes--no loves Lucy a lot, not as a friend but more than else. He knows that a lot of people will always think that he's the one who is dense but, he is not. It's Lucy. He dropped a lot of hints to the point that even little Asuka noticed it, and made a move for him to kiss Lucy. But alas, his kiss was received by his exceed best friend Happy.

Natsu looked at Lucy straight on the eye, and her chocolate orbs stared at his onyx eyes in response. "Lucy,"

"*hic* y-yeah?" Lucy stuttered, because of the closeness of her friend.

Natsu pursed his lips and gulped.

"Can I kiss you?" Natsu said without even hesitating.

At that question, Lucy sobbered, and her eyes was a huge as a platter. She closed her eyes for a second and opened it again, her heart skipping a beat, and butterflies on her stomach. She looked at the lips of her teammate and bit her lip.

"Just forget what I said, Lucy." Natsu said and removed his hand to her waist and started to leave.

"No, wait." Lucy said and grabbed his right arm. Natsu smiled in a victorious way before looking back at Lucy.

When Natsu turned to face her, Lucy grabbed the collar(?) of his yukata and kissed him.

Natsu's eyes, was as huge as a platter, and after a few seconds he kissed Lucy back and held her waist, while Lucy grabbed his hair to caressed it. Natsu and Lucy smiled in between of their kisses, and after a minute both of them was breathless from the kiss.

The two chuckled, "So, Luce. Do you already know what I feel about you?"

Lucy smiled and nodded then Natsu hugged her.

 **Hiiii thanks for reading this one shot of mine. Hope you enjoyed even though it's not yet edited** , **and credits to BuzzFeed for the fun fact.**


End file.
